Assassin
Prerequisite 'Description: '''A stealthy combatant, master of dispatching a target he's tasked to end. '''Required Race(If Any): '''Any '''Class Buff: '+4 to Stealth 'Class Debuff: '-3 Endurance 'Magic/Energy: '''Energy '''Class Type: '''Rogue '''Limitations: '''Can only use light melee weapons, and thrown weapons. '''Ability types: '''Movement, Attack, Defense, Unique, Ultimate, Projectile '''Profession Bonus: '''Double contract income. '''Proficiency: Light Melee or Simple Weapons ' Class Level Table Special/Feat Information Sneak Attack This skill is like the rogue ability with the following exceptions: Because the Assassin sneak attack is based on targeting the victim's vitals, you must have a clear shot on a d20 roll + your Steath - their perception. If they have no perception their bonus is 5. Your next attack deals 1d6 extra damage and can not be blocked or dodged. This bonus is increased 1d6 every 30 levels. This attack can be used multiple times in battle. Death Attack If an assassin studies his victim for 3 rounds and then makes a sneak attack with a melee weapon that successfully deals damage, the sneak attack has the additional effect of possibly either paralyzing or killing the target (assassin’s choice). While studying the victim, the assassin can undertake other actions so long as his attention stays focused on the target and the target does not detect the assassin or recognize the assassin as an enemy. If the victim of such an attack fails against the kill effect, she dies if her HP is lower than 50. If the victim fails against the paralysis effect, the victim is rendered helpless and unable to act for 1d6 rounds plus 1 round per 10 level of the assassin. If the victim’s throw succeeds, the attack is just a normal sneak attack. Once the assassin has completed the 3 rounds of study, he must make the death attack within the next 3 rounds. If a death attack is attempted and fails (the victim makes her save) or if the assassin does not launch the attack within 3 rounds of completing the study, 3 new rounds of study are required before he can attempt another death attack. Poison Use Assassins are trained in the use of poison and never risk accidentally poisoning themselves when applying poison to a blade. All blades are automatically poisoned and render a poison effect/condition. Every 20 levels after obtaining poison use, you gain an extra 1d6 of poison damage. Hidden in the Shadow If you are 10ft away from your opponent, and near some sort of shadow (DM discretion is advised) the user may hide from their enemy without making a hide check. If they roll for perception, you roll and apply your stealth. Stealth in Sheath As long as your weapon is sheathed, you can hide in plain sight. You apply your Stealth Mod + 1d20 - their perception. If your number is higher than their perception, you are invisible. Your stealth is broken if you attack or fail a perception check against your sighted opponent. If your opponent rolls perception against you while you're stealthed, you apply your stealth modifier instead of perception. Deep Wound If the assassin successfully strikes opponent with a piercing weapon, he can choose to apply a deeper wound. The deeper wound will apply an addition 1d8 of damage. If a critical deep wound is applied the opponent will take bleeding damage of the initial 1d8 damage and will take double the damage on first strike. (Deep Wound bleeding damage can not be stacked) Shadow Step A shadow step is similar to a teleport; however, it only affects the assassin and any gear on his person. Whenever the assassin uses a movement action, he disappears from his current location, travels through a Shadow Plane, and reappears in a new location. Bursts of shadows appear in both squares affected. The area between both squares do not touch the assassin. Unless otherwise specified, shadow steps have unlimited range, but must begin and end on the same plane. If the assassin shadow steps to an occupied square, he is shoved towards the nearest space large enough to hold his body mass (which may or may not be within the same square, depending on what now occupies it). Shadow Step can only be used as part of a move action (Basic action). Shadow Vision Allows you to see 60ft into the Fog of war. Where you can not see clearly, you can see perfect Sillhouette around you. You can also see normally in the dark. Black Lotus Strike Followup attack. Must strike after being in the shadow plane. If this attack hits, you gain points towards the damage equal to the amount of movement you moved in the shadow plane. If you get a critical, you apply double of this abilities damage. However, if your attack fails, you can automatically go into Stealth in Sheath form without using an action to do so. Shadow Strike After leaving the Shadow Plane, you can hit your opponent with an unarmed strike that uses the shadows to deal an extra amount of damage. You apply your class level damage, and if this attack is dodged/missed/blocked/guarded against, the opponent is rooted by shadows.. This can be used only once per battle. Shadowy Dodge The assassin learns how to pull shadows around himself to hide his position. With this knowledge, he is able to dodge attacks more consecutively. Pulling the shadows into himself, he can use dodge points to go into the shadow plane. Using this as a defense action, the Assassin becomes invisible and is untouchable for that dodged round. Must come back to the material plane at the end of his next turn. Double Striking The assassin's simple daggers are mere flashes of darkness and steel as they strike his foe. Every time he makes an attack with his daggers, if he rolls critical he can make two attacks instead. At this level, and every level higher, the assassin marks their foe with a thin shadow almost naked to the eye. Marked foes are always revealed to the Assassin. Shadow Marks The assassin can appear adjacent to any marked foe on the map as an active action. Marked foes can not use any attacks of opportunity against the assassin as he moves in and out of the material plane. Shadow Displacement The assassin is a master of the shadow art. Like the stroke of a paint brush the Assassin can attack the opponent in the Shadow plane. If the opponent takes damage in the material plane, he no longer applies endurance and must take true damage. The Assassin must materialize in the material plane after attacking his opponent. After materializing The opponent is feared from the Assassin for one round.